


I Wish I Could Be More Careful

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cohabitation, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, Porn Mention, Sleepy Cuddles, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Mondo accidentally breaks one of Chihiro's laptops, but Chihiro doesn't mind. Mondo feels bad and needs comfort. Sweet fluff.





	I Wish I Could Be More Careful

The sickening crackling crunch that Mondo heard as he attempted to shift the laptop screen back turned his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping- as he had done often as a child, that if he just didn’t see it broken, it simply wouldn’t be. He knew it wouldn’t change anything, but he didn’t want to face what he’d done quite yet. His erection wilted with the change of focus and influx of anxiety, the porn he’d been watching on the computer completely forgotten. 

This wasn’t his computer. 

He reluctantly opened his eyes and checked the damage. Chihiro’s laptop was cracked near the center, with a spider web like circle about where his thumbs had been, then had two jagged fractures running out toward the sides, stopping just before the frame. The areas on either side of the cracks had gone dark, though he could still make out the two dudes fucking in the shower in the video he’d been watching. He bit his lip and gave a tight, nervous sigh.

Chihiro had a lot of laptops. He knew that. And this was unlikely to be that big of a deal to him. But that didn’t mean that it wasn’t a big deal to Mondo. He’d asked to borrow the laptop while Chihiro worked and he felt that a promise to take good care of it had been implied. He’d broken that promise. Even though he knew it would ultimately be okay, he still felt quite ashamed of himself. 

It seemed to him that he was always too big, too strong, too rough on things. He broke things on purpose when he got mad, which was somewhat often, though less so since he’d started dating Chihiro. He snapped pencils or whatever was in his hands when he got too anxious. He’d punched holes in walls, and broken down the springs in couches by throwing himself down too hard. He’d shattered more than one cellphone by not making sure it was far enough inside his pocket to stay there before taking off on his bike. Mostly, these were his own things and that didn’t seem to be nearly as big a deal, though he was a bit embarrassed by it. 

But this was Chihiro’s and he felt like a shitty boyfriend for not taking better care of the damn thing. He tucked himself back into his pajama pants and dragged himself up, out of the recliner, to go find Chihiro. Stewing in guilt didn’t help and making a proper apology probably would. He picked up the laptop, now unnecessarily gently, and padded toward Chihiro’s study. 

He knocked gently on the door frame, not wanting to startle him by entering too suddenly. This room was the most obviously Chihiro’s as well, and he always wanted permission to enter.

Chihiro spun around in his office chair, turning to face Mondo instead of the wall of computers, which were currently displaying a digitized version of his own face. He’d been working on a few projects at once, fine tuning Alter Ego and getting the basics down for a virtual world he was creating.

A happy smile lit up Chihiro’s face when he saw him, “Oh, I thought you went to bed. What’s up?” His feet kicked lightly out from the chair.

Mondo looked off to the side, wishing he’d thought to figure out exactly what to say before he came to explain. Feeling so comfortable with Chihiro made him more often tongue tied, as he didn’t feel prompted to rehearse what he was about to say, but still found words somewhat difficult. 

“What’s wrong, Mondo?” his eyes had gone wide and tears were instantly threatening to fall. Chihiro always had such a hard time with his love being upset. 

“No, it’s okay,” Mondo’s reassurance was automatic and brought the situation back into focus. He didn’t need to upset Chihiro by making this into a bigger deal than it was. He gave an awkward smile. “So, uh, you’ve never fuckin’ gotten mad at me over anything ever and I don’t really think this will be different. But I fucked up and I feel really shitty about it. I broke your computer. I’m really, really sorry.” He turned the laptop to face Chihiro, so he could see the problem. 

Chihiro’s confirmation that things were certainly alright was delayed by an embarrassed squeak and deep blush when he saw the video that Mondo had forgotten to exit. “Was that, um, fun to watch?” His bright red cheeks scrunched into a hopeful, teasing smile. He made a mental note to ask later if Mondo would like to have shower sex sometime, since he was apparently at least interested enough to watch it. 

“What?” Mondo blinked, then blushed as he realized what he was referring to, “Yeah, it was good. Sorry about the computer though.” 

“Oh yeah,” Chihiro giggled, gesturing for Mondo to hand the laptop to him, “It looks like I just need to replace the screen,” he scanned it for any less apparent damage, “I might even have an extra lying around. I’ll take a look at it tomorrow. It’s fine,” he smiled brightly, relieved that there was nothing actually wrong.

“That’s basically what I thought you’d say,” Mondo smiled fondly and bent down to press a kiss to Chihiro’s forehead, “I feel bad though. I should be more careful with your shit.” He was glad that Chihiro was still acting like himself about things, though guilt and shame still churned in his stomach.

“Eh, these things are too delicate sometimes, they should be built sturdier,” Chihiro shrugged, sitting the broken laptop on the desk, then reaching to be picked up. 

Mondo wrapped his arms around Chihiro’s waist and straightened up, lifting him easily. Chihiro wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck and his legs around his hips, then kissed his cheeks, one after the other. Mondo slipped one arm under him to support his weight and fidgeted with the hem of his nightgown. It was silky and soft.

“I know you feel guilty,” Chihiro patted his back soothingly, “But it’s really not a problem. You didn’t break it on purpose. I can fix it easily and I’m not upset at all.”

“You’re right,” Mondo sighed, “But I wish I could be more careful. It seems like things just fall the fuck apart sometimes. And I don’t mean to. Especially you’re shit though, like, this don’t show you that I’ll take care of you.” He didn’t want to keep making Chihiro comfort him, but it’s what was happening. 

Chihiro laughed at the absurdity of that concern and kissed Mondo’s cheek again, “But look how much you care? It’s just a laptop screen and it’s the biggest deal in the world to you. Look how much you love me. Look how careful you are. You take such good care of me.” 

“What if I hurt you by accident? I meant to be careful with it… And I mean to be careful with you…” Mondo chewed his lip nervously, then buried his face in Chihiro’s neck. Chihiro was so sensitive, so small- he was terrified of hurting him by mistake. 

“Then you’ll say sorry and it’ll be fine,” Chihiro patted him again, moving his hand up to pet his hair, “You’re helping me be stronger anyway. I won’t be fragile forever. And I think I’m harder to break than the computer screen already.” 

“I’m sorry,” Mondo mumbled against him. 

“Okay, let’s go to bed,” Chihiro sighed, kissing the side of his head. Mondo clearly needed more comfort and it was late anyway, “Alter Ego, save my progress,” he directed. 

“Yes, Master!” Alter Ego smiled at them, doing as instructed. “You’re going to help Mondo feel better?” 

Chihiro giggled, “Yeah, we’re going to bed to cuddle.” 

“Fuck, I forgot he’d be listening,” Mondo blushed, slightly embarrassed to be vulnerable in front of someone else, even if it was just Chihiro’s rather sophisticated AI. 

“It’s okay, he’s just worried about you too,” Chihiro nodded, “Alter Ego won’t judge you. And it’s good for him to learn more about you.” 

“Good night, Master. Good night, Mondo. Please feel better!” Alter Ego smiled again before the monitor went dark as he put the computer to sleep. 

“‘Night, Alter Ego,” Mondo answered, then turned and carried Chihiro up to bed. Alter Ego was kind of confusing. He knew that Chihiro made him and he was supposedly just a computer program, but he seemed more like a person who just happened to live in the computer.

He put Chihiro gently on his feet in the bedroom so he could get ready for bed, then laid face down and buried his face in the pillow. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm his anxiety. 

Chihiro plugged his phone in and set his alarm, turned the starry nightlight on and the overhead light off, then grabbed a small tube of lotion off of the bedside table. He straddled Mondo, sitting lightly on his butt, then pushed his tank top up. 

Mondo smiled, understanding what Chihiro was doing. He reached back and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his arms though the sleeves. He relaxed completely under Chihiro’s capable hands. His muscles gave up their tension and his thoughts slowed. This was always so soothing.

Chihiro spread lotion over Mondo’s back first, small hands lightly pressing the muscles so he could find which ones needed attention. He was glad he’d checked out a few books on massage and taught himself how to do it properly, it really came in handy during times like these. Mondo was such a physical person that any time he seemed worried, Chihiro knew that a massage would soon be necessary. His tiny fingers kneaded the sides of Mondo’s neck and down into his shoulders, forcing them to relax and process the lactic acid. 

“I love you,” Mondo’s voice was sleepy and heavy, the tone almost purring with content. Chihiro’s hands always felt amazing, he was pretty sure he could just do magic with them.

“I love you too,” Chihiro smiled happily, glad his plan was working so well. 

“I do wanna be careful, you know?” Mondo sighed, “I don’t mean to fuck things up. I wish I could be more careful.” The existence of accidents themselves was a bit stressful, though he usually only felt that way when his anxiety was already spiking. 

“Relax,” Chihiro worked his thumbs in small circles on either side of Mondo’s spine, “You’re careful enough. You won’t hurt me. Breaking things doesn’t matter. I’d rather you break all my things than you upset yourself worrying so much about it.” He’d said similar things before, though this was the first time Mondo had broken something significant. It didn’t change anything he wanted to say.

“You sound like Daiya. He never cared when I broke shit either.” 

“He was a good brother,” Chihiro nodded, pleased he was thinking about Daiya, as that often helped comfort him, “And I hope I’m half as good a boyfriend.” He rubbed the last of the lotion in, then scooted to the side, off of Mondo and onto the bed beside him. 

Mondo rolled over, facing him instead. He slipped his shirt down his arms and tossed it beside the bed, then drew Chihiro tight against his chest. 

“You’re the best fucking boyfriend in the world,” he kissed Chihiro’s forehead, “I love you so goddamn much.” He yawned the last few words. 

“I love you too,” Chihiro giggled and settled in against him, looking up at the stars projected onto the ceiling. 

He’d gotten the nightlight after noticing that Mondo tended to try to leave his phone on a muted video at night and seemed anxious if he woke up after it had gone off. Stars, in particular, had seemed like the best choice because Mondo often talked about remembering looking at them with Daiya. Mondo had never admitted to being afraid of the dark or commented on the new nightlight, but Chihiro noticed he’d slept much better since he’d gotten it and stopped using his phone.

“Good night,” Mondo’s voice sounded distant and thick, as he was falling asleep already. 

Chihiro pulled his arms tighter around him and snuggled in, “Good night.”


End file.
